


Decisions, Decisions, Wait- Can't Make Them

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Government troubles, Gun Violence, Guns, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Military, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Multi, Park Jimin is Overworked, Please dont hurt my boys, Runaway, Sexual Violence, Smut, Too much violence, Violence, a lot of fighting, im so evil for writing this, korea - Freeform, no hate against bang pd nim, so much blood, tags idk, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The secret is, really, BTS doesn't have ANY single say in what they do, their human rights or freedom. It's when Yoongi eavesdrops on Jimin's conversation with Bang PD-Nim, their producer, and understands everything.So he gets the other members and acts upon it.Things can't stay how they are forever.





	Decisions, Decisions, Wait- Can't Make Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be one, very, very long ride... prepare yourselves O_O  
> Marks:  
> *Smut  
> #Violence  
> ''Death  
> ~Alcohol/Drug Use

_Min Yoongi_

 

Things have always been hard everywhere. 

With endless dance practices, multiple, never-ending concerts, too many interviews and a limit of barely 3 hours of sleep, 'exhausted' is considered an understatement to the members. Hell, to say they were dead would be an understatement. 

With that said, Yoongi wishes he'd read the contract before he signed up for this- which, he really didn't- but then again, he was the one who signed it. He can't remember having a full night's rest after their pre-debut. Every single day his muscles would shriek at him, feeling like someone was burning them as well as shredding and ripping them up with scissors. His eyes stopped getting bloodshot a long time ago, and his throat no longer constricted from use so much. But, then again, he wasn't even a main dancer or singer and he couldn't even  _imagine_ what Jimin or Hoseok felt. 

Endless and countless nights of lectures from their managers, abuse, slavery, is what Namjoon called it. 

It's gotten to the point where Yoongi almost wishes his military enlistment would come somewhat faster because he doesn't think he could withstand seeing his Park Jimin like  _this_ any longer. 

~ ~

"Day 864," Yoongi husked into the camera, voice tired and groaning. His eyes were nearly closed, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, along with his white tank top that didn't seem to dry at all. He looked at the desk, not even the small recording camera. He closed his eyes.

"Sejin scheduled 24 more practices this week, for the next 4 days of it, at least," Said Yoongi, nibbling his bottom lip.

"It's currently 4 am, they woke us up about 5 minutes ago, we went to bed at 2 am." He continued, turning to glance at the members dragging themselves out of bed. 

"And that's all." Yoongi finished, reaching over to turn off the red blinking light. 

 _I hope someone sees these one day,_ Yoongi thinks, 

_at least someone that could help us._

_~ ~_

He saw what was coming before it even happened. 

During Jimin's solo, Lie, Yoongi could just tell. In the way he wasn't dancing as smoothly, sweating way too much, breaths coming out into the mic, eyes unfocused and voice rusty. When he swayed slightly, Yoongi half wanted to run out there and drag him back under the coolness of backstage. 

"Is he okay?" Taehyung whispers, looking worriedly to Jimin, then back to Yoongi. 

Dreadfully, Yoongi shook his head. 

_No,_

Yet there was nothing to do about it. 

So when Jimin caught his breath in the middle of the chorus, eyes blinking shut and head falling too quickly to the ground, the best Yoongi could do was look away in pain as backup dancers rushed over to him. He had to grab Taehyung's hand, who was holding Jin back, to prevent even him from running. He glanced over to Sejin to see what he was thinking. He had his arms crossed, in the corner of the black backstage, nodding to Yoongi.  _'Good decision'_ it meant, and it disgusted Yoongi to the bone. 

~ ~ 

"Day 865," Yoongi's head was spinning, now, Jimin next to him on the hotel bed, cuddled up helplessly into the older's pale arm. 

Jimin looked up, tiredly to the camera. 

"We had 8 practice recordings today," Yoongi continued, stroking Jimin's blonde hair. It was crippled and hard to the touch, now ruined by bleach and coloring. 

"Someone needs to stop this." Yoongi's voice whispered, eyes closing. 

"Please help us," Jimin whined, voice breaking into a quiet sob. Yoongi felt his heart clench painfully, and he furrowed his eyebrows together and pursed his lips in a helpless way, eyes watery in pain as he looked at the camera.

When it was off Yoongi wasted no time and tried not to cry at the sound of his Jimin's sobs, cradling and clutching the boy's head to his chest. The tears soaked his shirt and sobs broke his heart, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Not yet, at least. 

~ ~

"Thank you, everyone!" Yells Namjoon, right into the microphone, stage lights going dark. Yoongi sighs in relief, trudging tiredly off stage, holding a nearly collapsed Jimin upright. The crowd screams and cheers,  _if only they knew._

"Okay, that's it, everyone. Good job." Jin encourages, panting and sweating like the rest of them. There really was no encouragement in his voice, it flat and exhausted. 

Suddenly Taehyung broke into tears, and everyone jumped shockingly, turning over to him in the dim, hot hallway. 

"This is so bad," He sobs, falling to his knees. 

"Make it stop-" 

One by one, all the members are crying now, gathered in a giant puddle of sorrow and captivity on the floor, a big ball of cuddles and helpless, unpromising whispers.

"It'll be okay," Hoseok says, but everyone knows it really won't. 

It cant. 

~ ~

"I can't go anymore!" Yoongi whined, genuinely tired. He was sure his face was scrunched up and red in the control not to cry. Must've been an ugly sight. 

"Get up," Sejin says, patting him on the head, rather roughly. 

"Three more practices we're recording, and you're the one lagging behind. It's your fault you guys are doing it again." Sejin growls, then walking back over to the camera. 

"Okay, everyone! Positions!"

Yoongi's head dips down before he forces himself up, using the rest of his energy to not collapse. 

He goes to his spot, the back corner of their starting position, and waits for the music to start. The blood is rushing so loudly in his ears, mixed with his own pants, he wouldn't have known when the music started if it weren't for the bass vibrations in the floor. 

He even forgot what song they were performing.

The last thing he saw was Jimin and Namjoon falling onto each other, like ragdolls, before his world went dark, just as perhaps theirs did. 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! PLEASE READ THIS!  
> Okay, so this is inspired by Shane Dawson when he did the conspiracy on kpop idols being overworked.   
> This is just a preview, sorry if it's short. <3   
> Love you all


End file.
